Our Bitter Sweet Love Story
by LoveAngelDreams
Summary: AU. He stood in the rain knowing very well he shouldn't be doing this, but he knew the one big problem with this picture: He fell in love with the girl standing right next to him and the secret he was keeping from her could ruin everything.


_If you think you have read this story before then the feeling is true. I re-wrote it a little and put it on this account instead of my Turtle-chan666_

_The name was _Princess Of Strawberry Flavored Secrets.

* * *

_Our Bitter Sweet Love Story_

_Chapter One: -Prologue-_

The teacher wasn't paying any attention to the class. Her back was turned while she wrote on the chalk board teaching the last lesson of the day. A note was thrown to a girl with red-orange hair.

Her grays eyes looked it over, she blushed at what the note said and turned to look at the person who had thrown said object. The scowling orange headed man looked at the teacher pretending to listen to the lesson. He gazed at the girl and smirked causing her blush to deepen. She crumpled the note up and placed it in her bag.

The note instead landed on the floor. The girl took no notice.

But a pair of deep yellow-orange eyes did.

The bell rand signaling the end of the school day, a girl with spiked hair walks over to the desk of the auburn hair. She does note see the note on the ground. She begins to talk to the other girl.

A petite short girl walks to the scowling man. Her black hair hits her shoulders and curls out, she start to converse with the man.

The orange haired boy stands up and walks out of the room leaving the girl with purple eyes alone. She goes to talk to the two other girls.

Three minutes pass and the auburn haired girl leaves saying there is a handy craft club meeting today.

"Bye Tatsuki-chan, Kuchiki-san," the girl calls and leaves.

Tatsuki frowns, she sees Ishida make no move to leave. She knows there is no meeting today. Her eyes shift to the shorter girl. She blinks and looks back to the door.

Rukia stands and waits. Tatsuki exits the room and she waits to be the last one. After ten minutes every one is gone their way home. She walks over to Orihime's desk and picks up the note.

She frowns at the crumpled up note and begins to open and read it. Her purple eyes look it over. She frowns deeper at the note.

_Orihime,_

_Meet me at the usual hide out. You know what to bring._

_-Ichigo_

Rukia places the note in her pocket. She knows Renji will want proof of her findings.

The girl with yellow-orange eyes hides outside. She sees Rukia put the note in her pocket. She'll have to get the note later.

**.**

**..**

…

…**..**

**...**

**..**

**.**

The door was left cracked open like always. Orihime smiled at her crush's actions. He was so sweet to her.

She opened the door all the way and entered the dark room. She looks about not seeing a patch of orange hair anywhere.

"Kurosaki-kun," she whispers. She tip toes into the room trying her best not to knock down any book shelves hidden in the darkness. Her heart beat increases thinking that maybe Kurosaki-kun may have been taken away by those dreadful little blue men. They always take away her pencils and homework just before the beginning of school…

A hand touches her shoulder. She yelps and jumps up in surprise.

"Ah~" she falls over. Her attacker falls down also on top of her.

"Tch…" He rubs his head in pain and looks at the girl. Her skirt has flipped up from the fall to reveal lacy white panties. His face turns red and he looks away. "Um, Inoue…." He says.

"Owie…" she gets up and rubs her bum. She meets brown orbs and blushes. "Oh, sorry Kurosaki-kun," she says pulls down her skirt hoping he didn't get a peak.

Ichigo stands up and hold out a tanned hand to her. She grabs it and is lifted off the hard wooden floor of the library. She scratches the back of her head and lets out a nervous laugh.

The man looks at her and chuckles. "You bring the stuff?"

She stops laughing and blushes more. Her gray eyes gaze to the librarians counter. She bends over to pick up her bag and clutches the brown school bag to her chest. It pushes on her breasts.

She squeaks out a "yes."

He smiles at her and walks to a table. He pulls out a chair and sits down. "Do you want to do the studying first or would you rather…" he trails off and smirks at the image of what they would do instead.

She gasps at his dirty thought. Her legs wobble as she goes to the table and sits in a chair across from him. She doesn't meet his lustful eyes.

"I-I want to s-study first," she answers still trying not to look at him.

He chuckles again and his smirk grows wider. "What, you think we won't be able to stop?" he teases. He gets the reaction he wanted and pulls from his bag books to study from.

She says no more and pulls out her own books. "No, I just don't want to make a mess on the library table and have to clean it up~" she teases back.

He blushes, causing her to giggle. She loves it when her strawberry blushes.

**.**

**..**

…

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

Hours later~

She pants his name with a red face. Her shirt is open to show the bra that matches those white laced panties from earlier. He grabs both of her hands and pins her to the table. He kisses her hard and trails down her neck, to him she taste like strawberries. She raps her legs around his waist while he takes action and marks her as his and his alone.

His hand grasps her hips and move to her back. Her bra clasp is the trickiest part of their nights together and he hopes to one day master it. Her eyes widen.

"Kurosaki-kun," she pants out. "We can't do it here!"

He frowns at her. "And why not?"

She wiggles under his grip trying to break free. "Because this is the schools library, Kurosaki-kun, I don't mind if it's at your house or my apartment but not here!"

He lets her go and starts to button back up his shirt. He looks at her figure with lust. He grabs her face and kisses her again. She opens her mouth and he enters. He tastes her sweet cavern and groans as she enters his. Their tongs battle it out with him winning in the end. They stop to catch their breath but go back right to where they left off.

As they finally get ready to head home, Ichigo puts his arm over Orihime shoulder. She blushed and they walk out of the school building.

When they walk to her front door and she opens it, Orihime stands on her toes and kisses Ichigo's cheek. He blushes.

"I'll be over tomorrow since its Saturday, I'll spend the night," he says and dips in for a better kiss.

She smiles at him and get ready to close the door. "Ok, and be safe," she says and shuts the door.

He smiles and walks home, knowing his father will be asking him where he's been this whole time, but it's their secret.

.

.

.

.

.

Yellow-orange eye watch the scene unfold with a small smirk playing on her lips. What a very bad boy their berry head had turned out to be after all these years. Such a shame she would have to ruin his new life.

"So were still going to tell her, huh," asked a voice from another girl standing a few feet away. Her hair was in two long bark brown pig tails, her big indigo eyes held a sense of amusement at what she had seen.

"Well," the girl with black hair and orange eyes said playfully. "He needs to pay for trying to forget about us."

"Your right about that," the other one giggled.

His little princess was soon going to find out his little secret. He would pay for what he had done to them, and if it meant ruining his life as a human, then so be it.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Well, I changed the ending! So now I'll say that if you're up to date with the new Bleach chapters then you should know who the girl I added is and that the other isn't a OC, but a true character, just not in Kubo-sama's plot._

_I'll post the next chapter this week, by Thursday!_

_~Turtle-chan out~ 2-5-11_


End file.
